


Guilty pleasures

by Whatsername06



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Bisexual Eric Forman, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsername06/pseuds/Whatsername06
Summary: Eric Forman was dumb, and he was and ass... He was a dumbass, And maybe he tried very hard not to be attracted to men. But then Buddy Morgan kissed him and lying to himself is not so easy.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Buddy Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Guilty pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> internalized homophobia or biphobia

The sound of the bell indicated the start of chemistry class, Eric was sitting with his stupid partner, who never did anything.  
He was a bit of a mess in that matter, but for some reason he managed well enough without help.  
When the teacher communicated a change of classmates, he couldn't help but feel a hint of hope, this could mean that he would get someone willing to collaborate if he was lucky enough. And he was, because the familiar name of Buddy Morgan came out of his teacher lips, a sigh of relief left his.  
Buddy was rich and popular, but somehow he wasn't a dick like the others… he knew.  
When they started working, Eric noticed that Buddy was bad at chemistry, like totally clueless, but at least, he was kind enough to pass him the ingredients and ask when he didn't understand.  
At the end of class, he quickly asked Eric for his notes, saying that it would be rude to be his partner and let him do all the work, Eric couldn't be happier, and gave him the notebook with a big smile.  
Then saw his car, amazed by how cool it was, said YES! right away when Buddy invited him out for a ride.  
The next thing he knows is that Buddy is pretty cool, and loves spending time with him, now Hyde and the gang are mad and jealous… 

"You should come study at my place, i don't think that your friends let you study with me at yours" Buddy said with a shrug. "You can spend the night too if you want, maybe we can see star wars after".

"Yeah dude that would be cool, let me talk to my mom" 

Buddy has a big, fancy house in one of those snobby suburbs. And his parents are not at home, he said they never are, Eric envies him, he really wants that kind of privacy, but lately his home has no peace, less with his friends having the keys to the basement. Think of the handjobs that could be done with total freedom, lately he has experimenting a lot by letting his fingers travel to the south, but was scared to do it with people at home… The thought of being found with something up your butt was too embarrassing.

They studied and ate pizza, then watched movies, and just after going to sleep, they could hear Mr. Morgan coming from work downstairs. Buddy offered to sleep in a sleeping bag so Eric could take the bed. But he refused, they ended up fighting to sleep in the sleeping bag, to end up deciding that they would both take the bed.  
It was Friday and there was no school the next morning, so they chatted looking at the ceiling until very late, Buddy was the first to fall asleep… Eric was a bit anxious and didn't know why, he tossed around in bed for a long time and lay on his side with his back to Buddy, he was beginning to fall asleep when Buddy hugged him tightly, rubbing his erect cock directly into his ass. Automatically he could feel his cheeks burn, Buddy whimpered in his ear squeezing the bulge harder, visibly enjoying the pressure in his sleep. Eric took a while to react, but he pulled himself away carefully, moving Buddy back to his side of the bed. His eyes drifted to the crotch of it, it was big, he thought, he would like to have it that size, Donna and other girls would like it.  
Now he was a little turned on, but he convinced himself that it was because of the idea of having a big cock and being able to use it with Donna. He closed his eyes again, ignoring the discomfort of feeling his cock standing, and trying not to think about the gayness of the situation with all his might.  
The next day they both had breakfast, and what happened the night before was buried deep in his mind, without wanting to think about it. When Eric returned home and it was empty, he eased his heat in the shower, this time struggling hard with the temptation to play with his prostate.

The days passed and Eric constantly forgot about the gang, pouring all his free time on Buddy, enjoying being with a person who considered him nice and never laughed at him. He argued with Donna once, promising to call her that afternoon. It seemed stupid to him, they literally lived side by side. But he didn't say anything, He would call her before going to the movies with Buddy, to please her.

"That was a great movie, huh?" 

"Yeah. I mean, who would've thought that working at a car wash could be so much fun!?"

Buddy unlocked the Trans Am and they both got inside. 

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know. Uh, Oh, ugh!" Eric said as he face palmed. 

"What?"

"Nothing. I forgot to call Donna." he said frustrated, he was really sabotaging himself.

"Oh, Donna." Buddy seemed disgusted. "So, she's like, your girlfriend?"

"I don't know, it's… I don't know..." 

"Yeah, it's…it's okay to be confused, Eric."

"Yeah, you know, sometimes, I feel like…I don't know. Like, we're in a movie, right? And, um…I'm nervous around her. And I feel like I'm playing this part, right? But it's not me…."

Buddy looked at him, listening intently, placing his arm on the back of his seat. Making him feel comfortable while telling this, he knew it was stupid, but his attraction to Donna often felt scripted, like he was acting out the words someone else wrote for him.

“It doesn’t feel like me… like at all and I..” He was speechless, unable to express himself. Buddy now was closer, Eric didn't notice the way Buddy's body heat now surrounded him, and how Buddy stared at his lips, eyes black like a beast about to hunt.

"Mhmmh," Buddy said, and then he lunged at him taking his chin with his free arm and kissing him hungrily. 

Eric took a little long to react, for a couple of seconds his mind went blank and the first thought to arrive was the knowledge that this was wrong, men should not kiss other men, men shouldn't like being kissed by other men either. He pushed Buddy away quickly, pushing his hand hard on the boy's chest

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa!" Eric slammed into the car door, wanting to put a large space between them, in a panic. 

"What?" Buddy asked calmly.

"You! Y-you are…yo-you're gay!" 

"Me? No, I'm not gay," Buddy denied, Eric was too shocked at the time, confused he asked "You're not?” Eric's tone of voice changed, matching his nerves. “But you…you just kissed me!" He looked at his friend's lips, still shiny with his own saliva, the idea that he liked them came faster than rejection, he forced himself to reject it indeed.

"Ok, I'm gay." Buddy said with a smile, himself looking at Eric's lips, making him feel the urgent need to touch them with his fingers, they felt tingly, his heart was pounding in the cage of his ribs, and he could feel himself breaking out in a cold sweat, thinking how much he wanted to erase that smile.  
Why was he smiling at him like that? He was on the verge of an attack.

"Can u take me home?" Asked, Buddy's face fell, realizing that Eric wasn't happy with the kiss at all. "Yes" he said, a bit down and ashamed, maybe he had misread the signs

When Eric entered the basement, the gang was there, he managed to kiss Donna hard, wanting desperately to feel more with her than with Buddy. He couldn't, neither couldn't erase the dirty feeling Donna had left him.  
Later, Fez brought up Buddy's condition, and Eric was afraid of exposing himself, notably nervous at the mention of his name. But he didn't get away with it, Hyde and Donna were able to decipher it… and he exposed himself with his "hypothetical case", to top it off, Donna had already said that Buddy wouldn't make a move if he knew Eric was straight. Maybe he wasn't, he knew deep down that he was just as crooked as Buddy.  
Donna and Hyde left, not without giving him a look whose meaning he didn't understand.

That night, again, it took Eric a long time to fall asleep, he was stressed, knowing that he couldn't hide this disturbing truth from himself. He sometimes looked a bit a lot at other boys, he was curious about them, too much to be normal, and then there were some wet dreams and that afternoon where he played with his ass. All these thoughts haunted him until dawn, and when he was able to fall asleep, he dreamed of the night he and Buddy slept together. Only this time, Buddy woke up and kept pushing himself against him, bringing a mischievous hand to Eric's cock, and they both came in their pajamas, making a mess.  
He woke up suffocated and with a sore crotch, he jerked again guiltily, trying not to enjoy it much.

A week went by without seeing Buddy, actively avoiding him, Friday arrived and with him the chemistry class, where he could no longer escape. Buddy was quiet the whole class, and avoided looking at his face, Eric was relieved by it.  
At the end of class, he asked for a moment to clarify things, He asked him why he kissed him, he received compliments and he was flattered maybe too much, maybe Buddy saw it; but he still had to tell him that he was not attracted, he asked if they could talk alone, away from curious people. Buddy offered to drive his car to a quiet place, for more privacy.  
They stopped in a place far enough alone and far enough to talk, but Buddy had another idea, he pounced on him again, taking advantage of his amazement to strain his tongue. Eric groaned, this time he barely had the will to stop it, but Buddy wanted to understand it as an invitation to kiss his neck. He placed wet kisses and scratched Eric's neck with his teeth, he moved his shirt and put his cold hands to caress his abdomen and chest, tearing noises of pleasure from Eric's mouth, who was beginning to get hard and think about things less and less.  
Somehow Buddy managed to reduce him to a horny zombie, and he handled it to his liking without problems, now he was sitting on his lap feeling that big bulge in his butt again, this time he had the luxury of moving over it and wanting it. There was no room for guilt, he buried it deep in his brain as he did many times with the forbidden feeling that he now allowed himself to feel. They were kissing with open mouths, letting their tongues play, making exquisite noises as the windows fogged up. Eric's hands were on Buddy's cheeks, who was viciously grabbing Eric's ass to push him onto his cock, guiding the swing. 

"You're so hot Eric, you make me feel so out of control... I can't even explain" He said as he unbuttoned the boy's pants, straining his hand through the boxers to take both buttocks and squeeze them with desire. Eric could barely speak, his face and body burned with embarrassment and pleasure, nerves even, he was close to coming on his clothes. The moans increased as a finger began tentatively massaging the outside of her asshole, he had already done it before, he had even gone further than that, but the sensation was much more intense now. His groins never stopped colliding, and Buddy's mouth was all over the place.  
He definitely wasn't going to be able to tell Buddy that he wasn't gay anymore, not after moaning like a damned every time he touched him. He resigned himself to living it, then he would worry about the future, there was no going back, he didn't want to go back either, not when this felt so good.

"Eric, let's go home please, I'm close to staining my pants... and I can think of better places to let myself go." Buddy said in his husky voice, between kisses and bites. "Okay, help me get off your lap" Buddy grunted, not happy with the idea of shaking it off, but knowing he'd be lucky later. They both settled into their seats, the boy in the driver's seat grinning at Eric with a wolfish grin, silently promising he'd have dinner later. Hair and clothes were arranged, and the windows were opened to remove the steam; Eric remembered where they were and the fear that someone had seen them hit hard. Buddy started the car, and defied many traffic laws on the way home, too impatient to care. 

They entered the house and Eric began to feel nervous, but Buddy slammed him against the door to kiss him with the suppressed hunger that he let explode all over him. Thoughts were quenched again as Buddy guided him up the stairs while still kissing, they stumbled on steps and furniture on their way to the bedroom. Buddy locked it, just in case, and sat Eric on the edge of his bed. The clothes began to be left over and they disposed of them happily. Soon Eric's wet cock was released and a blushing Buddy on his knees began tentatively licking, fulfilling one of his latest fantasies. The taste of the precum hit his tastebuds and he found himself liking it. He swallowed it with his mouth wide open, making Eric hiss and tug at his hair, he loved the wet noises he was making and the way his partner moaned with every thrust. Eric, like every virgin, lasted less than 5 minutes, filling his mouth and face with warm semen, he swallowed with difficulty, ignoring the bitter taste.  
Eric was fucking gone, Buddy's face was covered in his seed and he was ecstatic at the sight, he quickly ran his fingers picking up his trail and shoved it into his partner's mouth, he was completely screwed, because he had loved it and wanted to do it for the rest of his life.  
He rushed to change positions and sucked on Buddy's cock in the same way, he found hard to swallow all... Buddy's dick was like 8 inches easily. It was so hot. He followed his instincts and based on what he would like, he sucked one of his testicles into his mouth, earning a loud moan and a large warm stream through all his hair.

"Mmmmm that was amazing" he took it by the chin making him see his face, the satisfaction marked in each and every one of his features, he make him to come over and kiss him, the taste of both seeds mixed, Eric was made a mess, a mixture of disgust and pride in himself invaded him. He was able to make Buddy go crazy, to cum even faster than him, which had him ecstatic. But also, he was dirty, full of fluids all over his body, he had done something disgusting, something that would disgust anyone who found out. He was disgusting. Again he pushed it to the back of his mind, and smiled as if nothing was wrong. 

"My hair is disgusting, can I take a shower?" He asked, suddenly feeling shy again. Buddy smiled, and took him to his personal bathroom, it was a great advantage since they bathed together without fear of being interrupted. When things heated up again, Buddy found his way to Eric's asshole and fucked him with his fingers while he was blowed on the edge of the bathtub, this time he came in his mouth, and surprisingly, the guilt hurt less and less. At the same time, he was stroking himself, and some minutes later, he came. 

Later that day, Eric decided to spend the night, Kitty was okay with that when he called her. Oh, if she knew…  
They ate mac n' cheese and cuddled on the bed, when Eric asked Buddy why he wasn't worried about being caught by his parents, he said they were at Hawaii, and Eric felt more confident to kiss him and maybe blow him one more time before sleep, he wasn't ready for anal sex yet. Buddy didn't forced him.

The days passed and Eric still hadn't talked to Donna, he had to finish whatever he had with her. When he mustered up his courage, he called her to the basement to speak alone, and asked the others not to disturb. Donna was very understanding, although of course he omitted Buddy from his entire story. He only mentioned feeling like in a movie, or the lack of romantic chemistry they seemed to have, and Donna agreed. They both wished each other luck, and mentioned the relief it gave to know that they stopped everything before their friendship ruined. The gang was surprised, and they threw a lot of derogatory comments towards Eric for missing such a girl. But he couldn't feel bad about it, not when his boyfriend had a cool car and sucked his dick every day, he was happy, and he was calmer being honest with himself, he liked girls… he also liked boy. And that was fine.


End file.
